kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Ann Darrow
Annabelle "Ann" Darrow was a fictional character from the 1933 movie King Kong and its 2005 remake, with whom the giant ape Kong falls in love. In the original film, Ann is played by Fay Wray; in the 2005 remake, she is played by Naomi Watts; in an unauthorized 1998 animated musical film, The Mighty Kong, she is voiced by Jodi Benson. The 1976 remake features an analogous character named "Dwan" (played by Jessica Lange), in the Melbourne stage production in Australia, she is played by Esther Hannaford and by Christianni Pitts in the original Broadway stage production. The character of Ann Darrow never appears in any other films or television productions of King Kong, yet has been seen in the King Kong Comic books. Biography 1933 film In the 1933 film, Ann Darrow is portrayed by Fay Wray. Ann is an unemployed actress reduced to homelessness by the Great Depression. Rescued from the streets by filmmaker Carl Denham, she travels with him to Skull Island aboard the tramp steamer S.S. Venture and meets a love interest in the ship's first mate, Jack Driscoll. Once on the island, she is captured by natives who subsequently offer her as a sacrifice to Kong, whom they worship as a god. Despite Ann's sheer terror, Kong falls in love with her and takes her to his home inside a massive cavern atop Skull Mountain. She is rescued from the cavern by Driscoll and his comrades, only to be ruthlessly pursued back to the native village by an enraged Kong, who will stop at nothing to get her back battle ensues, as Kong has breached the gates and the natives hurl spears at Kong. King Kong, in anger, destroys much of their village. However he is not prepared for the weaponry of the sailors, who deploy gas bombs which render him unconscious. Smelling an incredibly profitable opportunity, Denham transports Kong to New York City, with the intent of putting him on display for paying crowds as "King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World". Unfortunately on opening night, Kong escapes and goes on a rampage through downtown Manhattan, once again capturing Ann. In the film's finale, King Kong carries Ann to the very top of the Empire State Building, where he is engaged by a squadron of military fighter planes. Kong is finally killed, falling to the streets below and Ann is reunited with Jack Driscoll. In this original version, the filmmakers included a brief near-nude scene in which Kong removes Fay Wray's outer clothing and tickles her almost completely bare legs; this scene was famously censored and went unrestored, along with many other censorship cuts, until the film's theatrical re-release in the early 1970s. 2005 film Ann Darrow is played by Naomi Watts in the 2005 film and has more detail. She was an actress, but lost that job when her studio went bankrupt in the Great Depression. Ann was apparently destitute, as she was shoplifting fruit and caught, but bailed out by Denham, who came to her rescue by paying for the fruit and telling her of his grand plans in film. She also declined Denham's invitation at first, but she then accepted the offer when she was told that Jack Driscoll was going along too. Jack also develops a crush on Ann and even kiss each other before arriving at Skull Island. Ann originally thought that the sound editor of Carl's film crew, Mike, was Jack. After seeing Mike die in front of her, Ann screams with horror that echoes through the Island and then Kong's roar answers back. She was able to escape at first from the hostile natives at Skull Island, but was kidnapped from the boat and dragged to a sacrificial chamber in her bare feet and a negligee, where she is offered as a sacrifice to Kong by the natives. Kong takes her as Ann screams at the top of her lungs. She faints as Kong vanishes into the jungle. Kong roars as Ann moans as she freaks out. Kong almost drops her as Ann shrieks and yells. She stabs Kong with her skull necklace as she falls onto the pile of skulls. She attempts to escape but Kong grabs her, causing her to shriek. Jack and Carl try to find her along with many other crew members. Ann is heard screaming. She woke up the next day, she saw Kong distracted by eating Bamboo sticks. she tried to escape but Kong stopped her. she was then treated like a Rag Doll because King Kong at first was either angry or curious about Ann, enjoyed her dancing and acting, and kept pushing her, making him happy and hooting. When Ann shown anger at him, he also got angry and Kong left her. At the time she escaped, she was unfortunate again because Vastatosaurus Rexes wanted to eat her, and Kong saved her life. ]] That night Jack comes to Kong's lair, and disturbs him from his slumber, then a swarm of flying Terapus mordax attacks them. Kong ends up battling the giant bats, the attack resulted in Ann losing her dressing gown for unknown reasons (but it most likely her shirt was torn off by one of the Terapus mordax, this forced Ann to continue the journey wearing her pink slip dress only), Kong puts Ann in safety while he battles the giant bats, As Kong fights the swarm of Terapus mordax, Ann and Jack escape by grabbing the wing of one of the bats and then jumping into a river. They arrive at the village wall, with the angry Kong following them. When Carl and the other crew men were done with their own problems in the island with most of them dead, they captured and kidnapped King Kong. Captain Englehorn was about to kill King Kong with a sharp harpoon but she begged and cried out to let Kong live. but they succesfully captured Kong, Ann simply stared at Kong before she broke down in tears due to have been unable to help kong from getting captured, Carl takes Kong to New York, and he escapes in an angry mood destroying the ampitheater he was taken to. Ann Darrow realized she was the only person who can stop King Kong from trying to destroy Manhattan. Kong was already looking for Ann because he kept picking up women who resembled Ann. Ann and Kong finally are happy together but their happiness and joy vanishes when the military uses giant bullets to kill King Kong. King Kong, like in the 1933 film, ran away to highest building in the city, the Empire State Building. on the Empire State Building]] When the two are trapped atop the skyscraper at the climax, she tries desperately to prevent Kong from being killed, much like Dwan in the 1976 version, but to no avail. After Kong's death, she embraces Jack Driscoll, who was trying to get to her the entire time. Melbourne Stage Production In the Australian musical production, she is portrayed by Esther Hannaford. Ann's backstory is explored briefly. It is revealed she came to New York from the country to start a new life. After she is robbed and loses nearly all her belongings, Carl saves her from being arrested when she tries to steal an apple. Apart from that, her character is the same as in the 2005 film. At first she is afraid of Kong but she stands up to him and they later form a close bond after he saves her life. Personality In the original film, Ann is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, who, despite being told she doesn't belong on board a ship with several men, keeps an optomistic point of view. She is also quite charming, as Jack Driscoll, the tough first mate, even falls in love with her. However, because she is portrayed as a woman in the 30's, she is shown to be typical damsel in distress at times, and is helpless against Kong. Though Kong does fall in love with her, she is terrified of him and only screams when he is near. In the 2005 remake, her character is given more detail: She is a struggling vaudeville performer who agrees to become Carl Denham's new lead actress when she hears that her favorite playwright, Jack Driscoll is with them. While on the voyage, she falls in love with Jack, and bonds with Kong after being captured on Skull Island. While at first, she is frightened by him, she realizes that he won't hurt her, and is even able to entertain him with her performance training, such as comic acting and displays of juggling skills. In addition, she eventually comes to sympathize with Kong, gaining the great ape's trust and understanding. This being said, he falls in love with her not only because of her beauty, but because of her courage and compassion. In this portrayal, she is described as having a bit more edge, as she works for her survival, takes more chances, and even forms a special relationship with Kong. In the musical, her character is pretty much the same as in the film although she also has some traits of the 1933 version, such as when Jack makes a comment that upsets her she stands up for herself. She also stands up to Kong when he tries to rip of a portion of her dress and later forms a bond with him after he saves her from a giant serpent. Despite the differences, all three versions on Ann are beautiful women who are desperate for work, and thus accept the part in Carl's film. They both have charming personalities, are Kong's love, and are both described in each film by Carl Denham as being "The bravest girl he's ever known/met." In both films, the character falls in love with Jack Driscoll, with the two even preparing to marry in the 1933 version. Appearance 1933 film In the 1933 film, she is wearing a long white dress. She has blonde hair, and screams a lot. Later in the film, the top side bit of her dress is ripped off, revealing a silver bra. Some critics thought this was too much nudity. 1976 film while being offered to for the ritual Dwan wore native garbs that consists a two-tiered beige and brown sleeveless, pleated gauze dress with natural braided rope ties, sandals and a woven wide grass belt 2005 film Ann here wore a grey coat which got very dirty after being harassed by dinosaurs and picked up by Kong, she loses her coat when Kong is attacked by giant bats revealing her pink sleeveless shirt underneath, later at the end of the movie, she wears a white dress. She has curly, blonde hair that stops at her shoulders, bright blue eyes, fair skin, a slender figure and a bright smile. 1933 film Screencaps Anndarrow1933.jpg|Ann scared 1933AnnDressTorn9.png|Ann after escaping King Kong 1933AnnDressTorn10.png 1933AnnDressTorn8.png|Ann reunited with the Venture crew 1933AnnDressTorn7.png 1933AnnDressTorn6.png|Ann and Jack escaping from Kong 1933AnnDressTorn3.png 1933AnnDressTorn5.png|Ann and Jack fall into the water 1933AnnDressTorn4.png|Ann taking cover while Kong attacks an Pteranodon 1933AnnDressTorn2.png 1933AnnDressTorn.png 1933 Kong rips Ann dress.png|Ann getting her dress torn On Set Pictures Promotional Images 2005 film Screencaps 1213.jpg|Ann being taken away by Kong 1064.jpg 1042.jpg|Ann looks at Jack 1032.jpg 1005.jpg|Ann Sleeping 0720.jpg 0718.jpg 0717.jpg 0716.jpg 0704.jpg 0702.jpg 0701.jpg 0942.jpg 0922.jpg 0809.jpg 0773.jpg 0761.jpg 0758.jpg 0741.jpg 0726.jpg 0724.jpg 0715.jpg 0711.jpg 0707.jpg 0700.jpg 0690.jpg 0675.jpg 0667.jpg 0666.jpg 0660.jpg 0651.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h36m42s375.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h32m27s872.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h30m53s168.png|Ann cries Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h27m36s960.png|Ann on the verge of tears Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h27m25s103.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h17m26s976.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h14m30s629.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h09m06s363.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-15h47m45s442.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-16h42m18s720.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-15h43m51s210.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-15h18m54s889.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-15h04m21s179.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-14h54m12s085.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-14h21m35s094.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-14h17m21s651.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h49m09s939.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h32m32s150.png|Ann tries to stop Captain Englehorn Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h11m49s796.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h09m26s504.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h06m50s399.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h03m23s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-13h02m29s595.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h59m57s843.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h57m57s598.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h51m50s127.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h48m39s435.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h45m40s128.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h21m36s707.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h08m42s817.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-12h05m32s812.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-11h59m04s677.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-11h52m56s650.png|Ann and Jack running away from Kong Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-00h01m56s215.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-00h01m38s409.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-00h00m31s465.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h53m45s018.png|Ann and Jack escape Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h50m28s039.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h49m43s940.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h44m38s985.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h40m40s090.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h36m02s826.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h31m13s644.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h30m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h29m54s277.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h20m23s561.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h15m03s140.png|Ann loses her dressing gown Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h14m57s349.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-23h09m45s111.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-16-22h59m03s301.png Imagen19.png Imagen18.png Imagen20.png On Set/Behind The Scenes Pictures 0052.jpg 0051.jpg 0050.jpg 0049.jpg 0045.jpg 0044.jpg 0043.jpg 0042.jpg 0041.jpg 0040.jpg 0039.jpg 0038.jpg 0037.jpg 0036.jpg 035.jpg 0034.jpg 0035.jpg 0033.jpg 0031.jpg 0030.jpg 0029.jpg 0028.jpg 0027.jpg 0026.jpg 0025.jpg 0022.jpg 0005.jpg 0004.jpg 0102.jpg 0101.jpg 0100.jpg 0099.jpg 0098.jpg 0096.jpg 0124.jpg 0123.jpg 0122.jpg 0121.jpg 0120.jpg 0119.jpg 0118.jpg 0117.jpg 0116.jpg 0115.jpg 0114.jpg 0113.jpg 0112.jpg 0111.jpg 0110.jpg 0109.jpg 0108.jpg 0107.jpg 0106.jpg 0104.jpg Hq08.jpg Promotional Images Hq20.jpg Hq05.jpg Hq07.jpg Hq18.jpg Hq19.jpg Dwan-king-kong-14454538-697-1000.jpg Naomiwatts.jpg Ann-Darrow-ann-darrow-31750212-1500-1054.jpg King kong ann darrow by tokimemota-d6c5gla.jpg Ann-king-kong-12724915-500-286.jpg 15505.jpg Imagen18.png Imagen19.png Imagen20.png In The Game Ann appears in the game as a partner, like in the film, she is taken by Kong. Like Jimmy, she only uses spears. Notes *Fay Wray who played the character in the 1933 movie was asked by Peter Jackson to make a cameo in the 2005 film. She accepted, but unfortunately passed away shortly before filming was slated. *The 1933 Ann Darrow is a victim of clothing damage, which the female characters are way to often victims of than male characters, as King Kong peels off most of her dress on the film, the 2005 version of Ann Darrow is not a victim of this, as the character only mysteriously loses her sweater, forcing her to continue the rest of the scenes on Skull island wearing a pink sleeveless dress that she wore under her missing sweater. *All versions of Ann are wearing clothes they wore before the sacrifice, but Dwan in the 1976 movie has her clothes changed by the natives to a form fitting tribal outfit. * All three Anns in the 1933 movie, the 2005 movie, and the Musical are all barefoot when they are on the Island, but Dwan in the 1976 movie has a pair of wooden sandals tied onto her feet. * Ann Darrow in the game can heal the player and A.I. partners. This was likely done to make her more useful as a companion and not just to be an escorted character. Similarly she is also made to wield spears during a battle with an enemy-creature. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Venture Passengers Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:New Yorkers Category:Vaudevillian actors Category:King Kong Category:Movies Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:King Kong 1933 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Kong 2005 Characters Category:Movie characters